Weeping Cullens
by Commander Ael
Summary: One-shot. Slightly crack. Admitted self-insert near the end.


**This is a one-shot about the Cullen's watching Blink, and, if I even still lived in Washington, what my reaction would be...**

*************************************************

Part 1

I was bored. Edward was in Seattle, and Nessie was with Jake, doing a weird thing and finding costumes the day before Halloween. I wandered downstairs, and found Carlise watching T.V.

"What station?" I asked him.

"Um... BBC America."

"What show?"

"Doctor Who."

"What's that?"

"A sci-fi show, which is very to difficult to explain in three minutes or less."

"Mind if I watch?"

"Not at all."

"Where's the setting?"

"You don't know until the title comes on."

"When-"

"It's coming on now."

A theme song started up, with a background beat going _ba-ba-ba-ba _ over and over. A blue police box was going backwards and forwards through a blue, then red tube shape. Golden block letters came up.

DAVID TENNANT

then

FREEMA AGEYMAN

after that a long oval with pointed ends spun on.

DOCTOR WHO

Blink

by Stevan Moffat

"Um, are you sure you want to watch this one Bella?"

"Sure, sure." I said, using Jacob's catchphrase.

"All right... Anyway, it's probably in Cardiff for this one."

We continued watching the show, and Esme soon wandered in, looking for Carlisle, and Alice dragged Jasper in – obviously we were going to plan something- and Emmett dragged Rosalie in to see what all the yelling on the T.V was about. I was a bit spooked by the time the latter came in, but it was also slightly humorous, for obvious reasons. At almost the very end, my favorite three people entered. Nessie and I refused to blink when they were in the basement. When they covered their heads, I managed to stay quiet, but Nessie squeaked in terror. After they were out of the basement and in the shop anyone who had been tensed was noticeably releaved, until we got to the evil ending scene. Then as the credits came on, we laughed, and Carlisle got up and turned the T.V off.

"Emmett's got an idea!" Alice chimed as soon as it was off.

"I knew that's why you came in!" I said.

"Okay, girls. Let Emmett have a chance."

"But Edward..."

"Well, here's my idea. Tomorrow's Halloween, right? And nobody except Jake and Nessie have bought costumes, correct?"

We nodded.

"I propose we stay on the lawn and be Weeping Angels all night!"

"I'll start making the costumes!" Alice practically sung.

"We're doomed Emmett, doomed."

"Relax, Bella love."

"Okay Edward."

Part 2

BPOV

I was hiding my face in my hands, like the Angels had done.

"E-Erin... C'mere"

"What is it stisty? You sound scared."

"Will you come look at this yard?"

I shifted my hand ever so slightly. There were two girls, one was dressed in an overlarge costume that looked like the Doctor's-though Carlisle had explained to me that there wasn't just one, there have been ten, I still thought of him as the only Doctor-and one dressed pretty accurately as Wednesday Adams, and when I thought about it, the other one would be pretty accurate too, except she was blond and a girl. I saw a man sneaking up behind them and then he whispered;

"Don't Bli-"

When the taller girl was back on the ground after jumping about five feet, she spun around and roared;

"I'm gonna kill you, daddy!"

The other girl turned around and joined the argument. When I was sure his attention was on them I moved, but then I heard the littler girl, Erin, I supposed, say;

"Daddy. Stisty. Stisty! Is anybody watching them?"

The tallest girl immediately turned around, saw me closer, screeched, and ran a bit, cursing Stevan Moffat and pranksters at the top of her lungs.

"Ael! Stisty! Wait up!"

Their dad looked at me then walked quickly away, whistling something that sounded like one of the guy Max's songs in Sound of Music.

*************************************************** **

**Yes, my ten-year-old little sister calls me stisty, and that's what we're wearing for Halloween. Maybe I'll do one next year about something else, but that was this year's **

**one-shot. I'm not quite sure if that's really how it would work out, but I'm sure of my reaction. And that's exactly it. My favorite is Ten, but I've watched some of One, Four, Five, and Nine (About the latter (Obviously!))**


End file.
